


Dreaming of Hope.

by Tara_Loves_The_Snow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Other, Sister-Sister Relationship, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara_Loves_The_Snow/pseuds/Tara_Loves_The_Snow
Summary: Nia was trying to hope.After everything, after  heartbreak, after violent transphobia, after loosing her Mom & her sister she  was trying to take her friend Kara's advice & reach out to the one person she thought  she'd never loose. Her Sister Maeve.It was hard
Relationships: Querl Dox & Nia Nal, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Kudos: 17





	Dreaming of Hope.

Nia sometimes couldn't believe where she was. SHE LIVED IN NATIONAL CITY!! SHE WAS AN ACTUAL JOURNALIST FOR CATCO WORLDWIDE MEDIA!!

SHE. WAS. A. SUPERHERO. 

Not bad for a small town girl. A small town girl who grew up with wonderful, loving, ACCEPTING parents but a girl who had to fight for who she was, an outsider even in the town of Parthas - loving heaven for aliens since before the world even knew there WERE aliens.

Nia hadn't spoken to her sister in more than a YEAR though. Not since their Mom died. 

Acceptence was like that. Even in the warmest, most loving of places things happened & difference, being the trans sister who inherited their mother's birthright was never a problem until it was.

Nia was trying to hope, after everything, after heartbreak, after the violent attack on her roommate, even after the tide of bigotry that continued to wash over the world. Transphobic bills appearing state by state, threghtening to remove any trace of people like her from public life. After daily violence that was SO common came far too close for her to continue the illusion of safety that she sometimes even believed in. Nia was taking her friend Kara's advice by reaching out to the one person she never thought she'd loose, her sister Meave. 

It was hard. 

Nia pulled up to her childhood home, a place that would be emptier now without her Mom & more painful because of the broken bond she was here to fix. 

"Nia!" Called her Dad, waving as he stepped down from the porch, drawing her into a hug as she stepped from her car. 

"How're you doing sweetheart?"

"Good," She replied through a furrowed brow.

"Good!?" Her Dad questioned. 

"C'mon kido, it'll be alright."

Nia wanted to believe him.


End file.
